


Dave: run

by raininshadows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Interactive Fiction, Not Epilogue Compliant, Time Loop, Time Travel Fix-It, Twine game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/pseuds/raininshadows
Summary: Dave races against time to save Terezi. And again. And again.In the end, isn't it the same question, and always again the same answer?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Dave: run

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by _Lola Rennt_/_Run Lola Run_. The summary is a translated quote from the opening credits.
> 
> Twine file is self-hosted.

So, you won. 

You came to the New Universe and you were a god, and your friends were gods, and together you made a world. And it's been good. 

Until one day when trouble interrupts you.

[Dave: receive concerning message](http://www.blatant.ninja/DaveRun.html)


End file.
